Still The Same
by Greg'sgirl5
Summary: After his trip to the forst, Harry reckons there might be another person who deserves to use the ressurection stone before he destroys it. Sequel to 'Back Again'


_Disclaimer: I own nothing :)_

*SEQUEL TO BACK AGAIN (You should read that one first)

**Still The Same**

Harry pushed open the door to the burrow with a large creak, and stepped inside. He was about to kick off his shoes when he was surrounded by children instantly.

"Dad! Guess what Rosie did! She spilled grape juice on Nana's good carpet!"

"I did not! You pushed me, Albus!"

"No I didn't, you were being careless!"

"I'm not careless, you are!"

"You're both careless."

"SHUT UP JAMES!"

Harry basically pushed past the arguing children mumbling under his breath for them to chill out. It was later in the day on Christmas and everyone had come to the Weasley's place, as they had done since Harry was still at Hogwarts.

"Oh hello Harry dear, how was Neville doing when you saw him?" Mrs Weasley asked, and kissed his cheek motherly.

"Great, still rambling on about Norwegian Pumpkins or something of the sort." He said, and she chuckled.

He was careful to avoid saying anything about the resurrection stone, Snape or his mother.

Before Harry could go any further into the house, he was almost knocked over by Hermione, who hugged him, coming from out of nowhere.

"Harry! How are you? Ginny says you had a cold a few weeks back? Are you better? You are drinking tea and taking vitamins right? You may have defeated Voldemort but you still need to stay healthy!" She said all very quickly, and kissed his cheek as he pulled away.

"Relax would you, I'm fine." Harry insisted, as he saw Ron come around the corner and smile instantly.

"How are ya mate?" Ron asked and hugged him briefly, before snaking an arm around Hermione's waist.

"Fine, as I was just explaining to your over-worried wife." He said, and smirked as Lily ran into the hall and hugged his leg.

"Oh, don't get mad at her, she just cares!" Ron defended, although it was clear he didn't mean it. Hermione though, surprisingly enough, didn't catch on.

"And _that_ is why I married you." She said with a smirk.

Harry (although it was hard with Lily attached to his leg) walked into the living room and saw James holding Rose's favourite doll just out of her reach.

"Give it back!" Rosie shouted, and Harry chuckled as, with a flick of his wand, he lowered the doll back to her, but not without hitting his eldest son on the head first.

"Thank you Uncle Harry!" She said and ran out of the room, bumping into Ginny as she went.

Harry stood once again, thanking Lily as she finally detached from his leg and pulled Ginny into a quick kiss. Within about five seconds they both heard gagging noises and spun to see Hugo pretending to be sick, Albus doing the same by his side. Boy, did Hugo take after Ron, not only in looks but also personality.

There was a large crack as George, Angelina, Fred II and Roxanne apparated into the dining room, Fred not so mysteriously ending up on the table, breaking a vase to bits.

"Hey! You watch my valuables you!" Mrs Weasley shouted before kissing them each on the cheek.

Harry knew that the party would only get crazier, so he quickly let go of Ginny and walked over to where George was fixing the vase, but snickering as he put several pieces backwards. Some people never change.

"Er, George, could I have a moment?" Harry asked quietly, and George looked at him curiously.

"Yeah, just let me say hello to dad?" He asked, and Harry nodded as George disappeared behind the group of children and parents.

Harry said his hellos to Angelina and the kids, and by the time he was done, George was back carrying an amused Albus on his back. He set him down, once again on the precarious table, and looked at Harry, eyebrow raised.

"Follow me."

XXX

George followed Harry outside in confusion, letting the night air wash over him as a relief from the crowded burrow.

Suddenly Harry stopped in the middle of the field, just far enough so nobody would hear them, but close enough that others could see.

"Here." Harry said and pulled something out of his pocket.

George leaned in close to see what it was in the evening light, and felt a shock to his heart as he saw the little black stone's Deathly Hallows symbol.

"Is that...?"

"Yes. Told everyone else I was going to destroy it." Harry said, and continued when he saw George raise an eyebrow. "Well, I am. But I figured you might need to use it first."

"Me?" He asked, his eyes still glued to the resurrection stone.

"I know you still miss him. It's about time you got to say a proper goodbye." Harry said, and a picture of Fred flashed in his mind.

It was true. He missed his twin with every beat of his heart. He still lay awake at night, wondering constantly, why him? Why of all people, did it have to be Fred? Why couldn't it have been another damn death eater? No matter how much he thought about it, he didn't know.

"So...so it'll let me see him again? Like... not an illusion? For real?" George asked, and tried to ignore the fact that he sounded like a child.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure. I think it's real. But even if it's not, an illusion is better than nothing right?" Harry said with a sad smile, and tossed the stone in the air. George caught it quickly.

"Wha-...what do I say to him?" He asked, throwing his brave facade out the window.

"Whatever you need to. It won't last too long though. And only you'll be able to see him...I'll give you some privacy. Bring me the stone when you're...er...done." Harry said, and walked away from him, up to the festively lighted burrow.

He wasn't sure of what to do. In fact, he wasn't sure if he was ready to see Fred again. But...if he had the chance... he should take it right? With that thought, he clenched the stone and thought hard about Fred. His ginger hair, bright eyes, tall frame and almost permanent smile.

When he opened his eyes, there he was. Ghostly, partially transparent and greyish, but he was there. So many emotions rocketed through George, he couldn't distinguish the difference.

"Hey Georgie. You've gotten old." Fred said in the voice he had missed so much.

"Fred..."

"Well this was long overdue, wasn't it?" Fred said with a chuckle, and George let a few tears run down his cheeks, unable to say anything.

"No, no! Don't cry! We're the Holy Ghost, you see? You're holey, and I'm...well I'm dead. Geddit? George don't cry..." Fred said, and George began to laugh through his tears.

"I miss you so much." He managed to say, and sat down on the grass, watching as Fred did the same.

"I miss you too mate. But it looks like you did fine without me." Fred said and motioned toward the burrow.

George cleared his throat. "Yeah. I married Angelina, you know, the girl you fancied in fifth year?"

Fred snorted. "Of course you did. Girls always did like you better."

"What can I say, I am better looking." George quipped, surprising himself as he made the joke so easily.

After a few seconds of comfortable silence, he continued.

"We have a girl and a boy. Roxanne and Fred II." George said softly.

"You named a kid after me? Geez, I guess I am as awesome as I thought I was." Fred replied with teasing words but a serious tone.

"Yeah. Yeah you are. He's just like you too. Almost got expelled his first year for locking Luna Lovegood's son in the bloody Chamber of Secrets. And he's done something similar every year since. Neville's the only reason he hasn't been kicked out." George admitted, with a soft laugh.

"Neville Longbottom?"

"Right. You wouldn't know. He's the herbology professor."

"Ah. I was hoping he'd be okay. Did anyone else...you know..." Fred trailed off, leaving the word unspoken.

"Yeah. Remus and Tonks both. Lavender Brown and Colin Creevey as well." George explained, and had to clear his throat again.

"What happened after that stupid death eater killed me? Tell me everything." Fred asked, and George looked into his eyes, a faint smile playing at his lips.

"I don't know if we have enough time. Harry said this might not last long."

"Harry's an idiot. Come on then. Tell your partner in crime about what he missed." Fred insisted, and George wiped away another tear.

"Well you're not gonna believe half of it. You should have been there Freddie. So basically..."

XXX

Harry glanced up from the game of wizards chess he was playing with Ron when he heard the back door open and close. He watched as George walked in, dried tears on his cheeks, but a faint smile on his lips.

He disappeared behind Bill and Charlie's two families, who were discussing quidditch matches. Apparently the Chudley Cannons were far better than the Hollyhead Harpies, to which Ginny yelled "Shut up you lot! You know nothing!"

Harry lost track of George's head, and struggled to see through Percy's lot, but failed miserably.

"You three, take over for me while I talk to George. Crush Ron into the ground." He said to Lily, Albus and James with a smirk, and they all giggled excitedly.

"Oi! That is not fair! If all three of you are playing, I at least get Hugo!" Ron said as Harry stood up and walked towards the stairway, where George had gone.

He could hear Rose complaining about not being included as he turned and spotted George in the corner, wiping away tears furiously. For a second he thought about leaving him alone, but he'd already been spotted.

"Thank you. So much." George said and suddenly hugged him, tighter than he's been hugged in a long time. And he hugged back, knowing he'd done something that no one else could have done for the living twin.

"Not a problem." Harry said as George pulled back and handed him the stone, before heading off into the living room, where the whole family cheered as Ron shouted something along the lines of _In your face James!_

With a contented sigh, Harry shoved the stone in his pocket, and joined back into the festivities.

**So?**

**Much longer than the prequel, but I hope it worked! Review!**

**xoxox**


End file.
